


Hold me for a while

by Rumrouz



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumrouz/pseuds/Rumrouz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hold me for a while</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me for a while

**Author's Note:**

> For evenover

  
  



End file.
